


Pavlovian Intentions

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: (hardly mentioned joelay), Android AU, Freewood - Freeform, Gay Love, Gay Sex, M/M, RageHappy, Robots, Ryvin, android sex, android!gavin, android!joel, android!michael, it's basically all freewood, joelay - Freeform, okay like they're barely mentioned at all, partially mentioned jack/michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was impossible to tell by appearance that Gavin was an android. Hell, if you were to have a conversation with him one-on-one, you'd still think he was human, and nothing would lead you to believe otherwise. Only when he was beside his husband was one able to find subtle clues that let them know.</p><p>But things go different when Gavin begins to feel things no robot should be able to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pavlovian Intentions

It was impossible to tell by appearance that Gavin was an android. Hell, if you were to have a conversation with him one-on-one, you'd still think he was human, and nothing would lead you to believe otherwise. Only when he was beside his husband was one able to find subtle clues that let them know.  
  
Firstly, when Ryan was around, nearly all of the android's attention turned to him. If Ryan wanted something, Gavin would immediately stop whatever he was engaged in to do it. When Ryan smiled at him, a faint pink glow would emit from his cheeks and he'd smile back, purring his love to the human. He tended to Ryan hand and foot, speaking his true admiration for him any chance he had.   
  
Of course, this was how he was designed. It wasn't uncommon for humans to be married to an android, specifically one of their own creation, and Ryan had taken great care when designing Gavin. He had a foreign accent, a nose slightly too big for his slender face, and was implanted with the personality traits of joy, cockiness, clumsiness, above-average intelligence, and the smallest bit of annoyance to round him out. He could feel love, an attribute that had taken years for scientists to perfect but with it came all the benefits and none of the downsides, something the aspiring creator enjoyed. So he'd married Gavin, of course, and they worked together perfectly like two well-designed cogs.  
  
When Gavin first started acting odd, however, Ryan didn't noticed, too absorbed in his work as he was and too confident in his own abilities. Ryan created androids similar to Gavin for a living, and his husband helped him in his lab. They were working on a specially-ordered man by the name of Michael, the request specifically odd considering the customer wanted several extra doses of anger embedded into him.   
  
"So we'll need to add extra empathy and compassion to keep him from becoming a psycho, okay Gavin?"  Ryan questioned and the android nodded as he cataloged the bit of information for later in production. "And curls were requested, too, but not a color for them." Ryan mused, looking over the different hair choices. "What do you think, babe?" He turned to Gavin and he started as always, coming over to look.  
  
"Hmm... Not blond. It doesn't suit him. Black is too evil-looking. What about this?" Gavin pointed to an auburn-brownish color and Ryan smiled at him in a loving sort of way, ruffling the android's own golden brown locks.  
  
"Perfect. It'll really show his freckles." He attached the hair carefully, making sure it was fully secure with several hard tugs before stepping back to survey his work. "Great. This one's really attractive." Ryan nodded to himself and Gavin's brow furrowed slightly.  
  
"He's not THAT great. I'm pretty attractive." Gavin huffed and Ryan only partly heard him, now busy on opening Michael's chest to work on circuitry and emotion.  
  
"Hmm? Oh yes, you're incredibly attractive Gavin. Just perfect for me, actually." He popped his head out to waggle eyebrows at the android and Gavin giggled.  
  
"Of course I am, you mong. You made me."  
  
"Duh. Now, how much did he want the rage increased?" Ryan asked and Gavin took a millisecond to scan through his hard drive.  
  
"Fourteen point eight percent."  
  
"Okay, then I should increase compassion by twenty point three percent, right?"  
  
"Anything you say, Ryan. You're always so smart and perfect." Gavin's cheeks glowed a rosy pink and the human grinned.  
  
"Love modem off. We have work to do." A switch flipped in Gavin's head on the command and he nodded, turning to grab a few tools he knew Ryan would need.   
  
After he had programmed Michael, he left the room, leaving Gavin in with him as normal. This part of the job could be dangerous if done incorrectly.  
  
"Okay, initial personality testing beginning in three...two...one." Ryan pressed a button on the small remote and Michael's chocolate eyes flicked open, focusing immediately on Gavin.  
  
"Hi, Michael!" Gavin smiled at him in a friendly way and Michael seemed to survey him like a cat. "I'm Gavin."  
  
"Gavin." Michael repeated, still unsure. "Hey. Um, my name is Michael, I guess. I'm... an android, right? My mind is telling me that's what it's called."  
  
"Correct! You're an android, and you were made for someone to love." Gavin explained and Michael frowned.  
  
"Well, that's kinda shitty. Is that the only reason I exist? To love someone? What if I don't love them?"  
  
Gavin paused for a moment, looking to Ryan for support before continuing. "You will. Not because you have to, or because you're programmed to, just because you want to. Trust me."  
  
"I guess I will, Gavin."  
  
-  
  
"He's in here, Mr. Pattillo." Ryan motioned for the bearded customer to follow him to the clean room where Gavin and Michael were chatting and laughing idly. The scientist opened the door, grabbing their attention, and the customer peered over him shyly.  
  
"Is this him?" Michael asked, watching as the older-looking man shuffled forward like a child.  
  
"Uh, hi. I'm Jack." He waved timidly and Michael's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked, head tilting to the side slightly and disturbing his curls.  
  
"Me? Y-yeah. I'm just nervous... that uh, I guess I'm nervous you'll hate me." Jack admitted and Michael stepped forward, still staring curiously.  
  
He squinted for a moment before blinking, as if something had just clicked. "Hate you? No, no. You're beautiful. I will protect you with my life." He said with determination and Jack's face practically lit up when the android took his hand.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you so much." Jack gushed, and Gavin couldn't help but to look fondly at his own love.  
  
-  
  
"Ugh, long day." Ryan groaned, flopping down onto the bed. "Gavin, get my pajama pants and turn off the lights in the house."   
  
"Of course, baby." Gavin cooed before doing as he was told. He took his place in the bed by Ryan as the older man squirmed to lazily change and the human hummed his thanks. "What mode would you prefer tonight?"  
  
"Cuddle mode. I'm really tired." He said and Gavin once again complied, snuggling up to his side and accepting the arm around him with a content sigh.  
  
Gavin was first to exit his sleeping status in the morning, as always, and he began his routine as such. He started the shower for Ryan first, then moved to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. The android smiled to himself when he heard his human's heavy footsteps drag the owner of them to the bathroom to prepare for the day. When Ryan finally came in, still rubbing at tired eyes, a nice meal was waiting for him. He kissed Gavin on the cheek, gruffing a g'morning to him.  
  
"Hello, luv. Any plans for today?"  
  
"Well, I don't have to start work on my next project until tomorrow, so I figured I'd take a day to relax. I think I'll go out in a bit, hang with a few of the fellas. Then when I come home, we can go to dinner." Ryan offered, surprised to see Gavin frown.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked and Ryan was shocked by the question.  
  
"Where am I- I'm going to hang out with a couple friends, Gavin." He said, confused, but Gavin's brown furrowed.  
  
"Why can't I come? Your friends like me."  
  
"Gavin, where are these questions coming from? Did something malfunction in you?" The android wasn't programmed with jealousy, and he wasn't supposed to be critical of what Ryan did.   
  
"No." Gavin crossed his arms, suddenly turning away from him and speaking in a nonchalant yet short manner. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. Go have fun with your friends." He began to clean up around the human, his motions jerkier than necessary.  
  
"Um... Are you sure? Maybe I should stay and check on your circuitr-"  
  
"I said I'm fine." Gavin cut him off, glaring. "Now, go. Have a fun little time."  
  
"Err... o..kay?" Ryan grimaced as he pulled on his coat and placed a chaste kiss to Gavin's lips. "I'll be back at two, okay?"  
  
Gavin nodded, kissing him once more before allowing him to go. "I'll be here, I guess."  
  
-  
  
It was three. Three PM, and Ryan still wasn't home. Gavin paced back and forth, annoyance and worry seeping through his wires, and synthetic tears pricked at his hazel eyes. Why wasn't Ryan home? Was he hurt? Was he avoiding Gavin? He didn't understand. He couldn't wrap his programmed mind around fear of rejection, it just wouldn't allow him, and the fear of not getting it was possibly even worse. He heard the keys rattling in the door and he rushed towards it, relief and something else filling him as he saw Ryan's face.  
  
"Hey babe, sorry I-"  
  
"Where have you been? Do you have any idea how... how worried I was? You said two! That's an hour ago, Ryan!"  
  
Ryan's blue eyes widened in shock and he froze, blinking twice. "Um, I'm sorry? We were playing games and I lost track of time a bit. Why are you so angry?"  
  
Angry? Was that the feeling that Gavin was feeling? Angry? Yes. Yes, he was angry, angry at Ryan. "Because you lied to me!" He decided on that. He wasn't sure how to convey it any other way. He wasn't used to these negative emotions.  
  
"I didn't really lie, Gavin. I'm just late. I think I need to do some work on you." He walked around the android, surveying him curiously. "I don't think you're okay."  
  
"I'm fine, Ryan! Can't I just be annoyed?" He defended and Ryan frowned.  
  
"No! You can't! I didn't program you this way. I'm worried about you, babe." Ryan took Gavin's hand in his own, rubbing little circles into the synthetic skin with his thumb.  
  
"I... fine." He allowed himself to be drug to the lab, standing obediently near the tools.  
  
"Okay, now let's see. I'm gonna turn you off now, okay?" He kissed Gavin's nose and waited for his nod before doing so.  
  
When Gavin re-awoke, it was several hours later. He most certainly felt... Different. In fact, he felt overwhelmed. It was as if a rubber band had snapped and a million things were pouring out and into his mind, fighting to be translated and understood. He held his head for a second, feeling it pound; what was happening to him?  
  
"I added a few new upgrades while I was in there. Nothing crazy, just fixed the tear ducts because I noticed they were leaking earlier, and I tightened a few things." Ryan spoke conversationally as he led him to the bedroom, taking a seat  on the edge of the bed.   
  
"You're so thoughtful, luv." Gavin smiled, crawling up to wrap his arms around Ryan from behind. He kissed Ryan's neck softly and the older man gasped.  
  
"Cuddle mode tonight, Gavin. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow morning."  
  
Gavin knew he should do as he was told, but he continued to nip at Ryan's sensitive skin, smirking. "Oh, but Ryan, it'd be so much fun." He purred, feeling the human's pulse kick up with his growing arousal.   
  
"Gavin, we have to build tomorrow." He pulled away and laid down, but Gavin wasn't done with him yet. He curled his arms around Ryan, effectively making the older man the little spoon, and rested his hands on his stomach.  
  
"Fine." He grumped, laying there for a couple minutes before his hands slid lower to stop right above his groin, pushing down slightly in the way he knew Ryan liked. When there was no objection he slipped his fingers under Ryan's waistband, his other hand squeezing the human's hip teasingly.   
  
"Gavin." Ryan whispered, but he jerked forward into the touch.  
  
"Yes, luv?" Gavin's tone was low and seductive as his palm grazed over Ryan's growing erection, fingertips warming up to a pleasant temperature.  
  
"We... we have..." Ryan's voice grew weaker as he gave into Gavin, holding onto his last bit of resolve.  
  
"What do we have, luv?" He ground against Ryan's ass, showing him how hard he was, and Ryan moaned.  
  
"We have to change position." The human growled, turning to kiss Gavin fiercely and the android relished in his victory.  
  
"Yeah?" Gavin breathed, smirking as his tongue teased Ryan's mouth open. He pulled Ryan onto him as he moved to lay on his back, wrapping legs around the human's thighs.  
  
"Oh yeah." Ryan groaned as he rutted against Gavin, mouthing at his neck. "How do you want it, baby?" He slid out of his boxers, watching as the android removed his own, and wrapped fingers around the younger's erection.  
  
"H-hard. God, I want it so damn hard." He moaned and Ryan nodded, parting Gavin's legs further and settling down between them. He silently thanked himself for installing self-lubrication as he lined himself up, filling the Brit in one smooth motion.   
  
"Fuck, Gav." He lifted Gavin's legs and rested them on his broad shoulders, hands digging into the sheets on either side of the other's head.   
  
"Fuck me, please, Rye." Gavin whimpered and the human didn't dare to deny him, thrusting in at an immediately brutal pace. His fingers slipped down Gavin's body, admiring and worshiping what he'd created, before coaxing the android's hands above his head, holding them down and trapping him.  
  
Seeing Gavin laid out before him, hopeless and disheveled with need, was more than anything he could've ever wanted and he praised him with kisses all over his body and back to his slightly-swollen lips. His free hand stroked Gavin's cock in hard pumps and he relished each whine for him to go faster, be rougher, fuck him mercilessly.  
  
Gavin's back arched as Ryan slammed into him, the pleasure too much and not enough all at once. "Choke me!" He suddenly demanded, both to the surprise to Ryan and himself; he wasn't sure where that had come from but he knew he wanted it very much. Ryan hesitated for only a moment before fingers were wrapping around Gavin's neck, applying a soft and experimental amount of pressure.   
  
Gavin threw his head back to further expose his neck, moving his ass to invite Ryan in further. He looked up to see the human's eyes were almost black with arousal, his skin shining with sweat as he fucked the other at a rapid pace.   
  
"More?" Ryan managed to grunt and Gavin nodded furiously, coaxing his grip to tighten. Ryan was cautious of course, knowing that the android required breathing like any normal human, but fuck if he didn't enjoy the power he possessed, holding him like that, and Gavin's loud moans and begs certainly weren't helping the whole 'holding back' idea so he didn't. His fingers wrapped around the younger's small throat, squeezing and he moaned as Gavin's cry of pleasure was cut off with a choke for a moment. He thrust into the smaller man, his pace dissolving as he neared climax.  
  
Gavin came first with little warning other than a squeak, his cock twitching with each spurt of hot seed that smattered over his chest. Ryan's forehead rested against the other's as he too lost it, Gavin's tightening muscles enough to make him spill his load. His fingers loosened and the automaton gasped for air, though he was smiling in content as Ryan slid out and fell to lay beside him, blinking lazily.  
  
"Was that okay?" He asked, voice slightly raspy, rubbing Gavin's neck gently as the Brit cleaned himself.  
  
"More than okay, luv. Bloody fantastic." He praised, kissing him sweetly.  
  
Only in the morning did Ryan realize what was so wrong with the previous night. He woke before Gavin, oddly enough, and roused the Brit from his peaceful slumber.  
  
"What do you want, Ryan?" He grumbled, but a grin was already touching his lips.  
  
"Why did you ask that last night?"  
  
"Ask what?" Gavin rubbed at his eyes, sitting up to face the creator.  
  
"You know what." Ryan's tone was almost accusatory and Gavin frowned at it.  
  
"I don't know. I just wanted you to. It was bloody nice, too." He remarked, nipping at Ryan's neck, but the older man was still bewildered.  
  
"I didn't program you to like that, though. I'm not complaining, I just... I don't know." He was beginning to second guess himself, something he really hated doing, so he decided it was best to leave it be; at least they'd both found something new to do. "Anyways, Geoff is coming over for a bit to watch us work today. I really think he's starting to consider having me make an android for him. He's been pretty cautious since his first marriage didn't work, but it would really do him well." Ryan mused as he dressed.  
  
"Top! It'll be nice to see him. Who are we creating today?"   
  
"If memory serves, and it often does, Joel. He was requested by that young kid, Ray. It's gonna be an odd one. The guy was really specific with what he wanted, so that should be fun." Ryan stretched absently on his way to the lab, deciding to bypass breakfast in favor of working.  
  
"Let's start with the face first. Get the chart." So work began, as always, and it was a few more hours before Geoff arrived. The tattooed man watched as the other two worked in their usual, perfect harmony, chatting to them as they did so.   
  
They'd just completed the frame of Joel's body when a particular joke by Gavin made Ryan pause and had Geoff reeling with laughter. It hadn't been anything special, just a silly quip on something Geoff had said, but Ryan turned to him nevertheless.  
  
"Where'd you hear that, Gavin?"  
  
"Nowhere." Gavin shrugged, smiling at him. "I made it up myself."  
  
"That's..." He trailed off, not wanted to frighten Geoff with what he planned to say next, but he filed the information away for later.  
  
His confusion only increased more as he listened to Gavin talk, the android asking questions he shouldn't really be able to comprehend and provide theories he'd never been programmed to think of.  
  
After Geoff had left, Ryan turned his attention to his husband, his brow furrowed.  
  
"What's up, luv?"   
  
"Gavin, I think something's... weird." Ryan tried to collect his thoughts as Gavin merely listened innocently.  
  
"Weird how?" The younger man's head cocked to the side, confused, and Ryan scrubbed a hand down his face.  
  
"It's weird to discuss with you, but you should be able to understand what I'm saying. When I made you, I gave you a set value of reasoning. Certain ideals, thoughts, and comprehensive abilities were put into you, okay?" He waited for Gavin to nod his affirmation before continuing. "But you seem to be reaching out of this and forming your own thoughts, and that... Well, it shouldn't be possible. I don't know how you're doing it, honestly. I thought I fixed it, but it's only gotten worse at a dramatic pace, and-"  
  
"Worse?" Gavin interrupted, now frowning as well.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm not sure if it's because something has gone wrong or if it's a new-"  
  
"Wrong? Ryan, is this a bad thing?" The android now looked considerably hurt and Ryan only just realized what he'd been implying with his word choice.  
  
"Oh, God, Gavin, no. I'm just-"  
  
"I'm not just an object, Ryan." Gavin's eyes were now wet with tears and Ryan could have hit himself for being so stupid. "I should be able to have my own opinion. I want to be able to feel things and wonder things that you didn't design me to. I thought you would want that, too. I thought... I don't know what I thought." The Brit bit his lower lip, a tear sliding down his face. "It's all really strange and new, but I assumed you'd accept it, that you loved me for more than just a robot slave."  
  
"Gavin, of course I do! Don't be silly!" Ryan pleaded, moving towards him, but the android stepped back towards the exit.  
  
"Silly? My emotions aren't silly! They're confusing and right now... Right now they hurt!" He yelled, opening the door behind him. "I think... I think I need to be alone for a little while." He rushed out, ignoring Ryan's call.  
  
"Gavin, wait!" Ryan ran after him, but the automaton was quicker, racing from the house before the older man even had a chance to catch him, leaving him standing in an empty house.  
  
-  
  
Where was he? Gavin had run for quite a while, and now he was in a bustling town that he didn't recognize whatsoever. People moved around him, intent on reaching their destination, and nobody spared a glance at the crying man. He sat on a nearby bench, cupping his face in his hands and sobbing openly.  
  
Was there something wrong with him? Was he sick, maybe, or malfunctioned? What if Ryan didn't want him now that he was like this? Could he go back to modes and narrow thoughts? He wasn't sure. All of these new emotions were weird and painful, but freeing and so  _human_.  
  
His head was hurting and he didn't know why, and fear crept up on him once more. He looked around wildly, desperately trying to somehow recognize where he was, but nothing stood out. He thought about retracing his steps, but he wasn't even sure which way he'd come from anymore. He found himself wishing that Ryan was there as panic set in, an entirely new feeling that had his breathing quick and shallow and his artificial pulse racing.  
  
Restlessness provoked him to move and he stood, joining the flow of the crowd as he walked further into the city, lost and afraid.  
  
-  
  
It was times like these that Ryan regretted not putting a tracking system in Gavin. Well, he was regretting a lot more than that, but the rejected idea was definitely floating around in the back of his mind as he drove through town, becoming more worried and sick with sadness with each street he passed that lacked the android's presence.  
  
"God, I'm a fucking idiot." He mumbled to himself as yet another block was covered, rendering no results. Of course he didn't mind if Gavin was more human; he'd only been concerned that maybe something was wrong with the man he loved. It'd take some time to get used to the new way of living, but why the fuck would he care if Gavin had free will of thought? He'd get to hear new ideas, explore new hobbies, and see what Gavin was truly capable of as his own person, and the thought of such opportunity excited him to no end. At least it would, if he wasn't fairly certain Gavin hated him.  
  
He hit the dashboard with his fist, unwanted tears streaming down his face, hot and bitter. Why was the town so fucking big, and since when had so many people lived in it? The sidewalks were littered with residents, both human, android, and something completely different, and none of them seemed to be who he was looking for.  
  
"Fuck it." He finally decided, pulling over onto the nearest lot, and continued his search on foot. Maybe he just couldn't see clear enough from the road, he thought, shouldering his way through the crowd as he fought against the general stream of movement.  
  
After twenty minutes of walking, he was sweaty and exhausted, the Texas sun taking it's tole on him. He stopped at a cafe, deciding to get a drink before he quite possibly passed out, and froze as he walked in. There, sitting at a booth on his lonesome, was a man crying, his shaggy hair unmistakably Gavin's. Ryan approached slowly, carefully, his heart breaking more with each choked sob that escaped the younger. When he sat, Gavin's head rose immediately, watery eyes blinking to focus on the new arrival.  
  
"Hey, Gav." Ryan muttered and his own vision became bleary once again at the look he received.  
  
"Why are you here?' Gavin's reply was sad and bitter, and his gaze focused on the table between them.  
  
"Gavin..." His hand reached out to cup the other's and he was pleased when the Brit didn't pull away. "I didn't mean what I said."  
  
"It sure sounded like you did."  
  
"Gavin, you have no idea how excited I am that you're becoming more human." Hesitant hazel eyes glanced up at him and he smiled. "Fuck all the scientific breakthrough shit behind it because all I care about is that you are going to be so much more of  _you_  and that's so incredible. I get to experience the entirety of all that you're capable of thinking up and I literally can't wait to start." He squeezed Gavin's hand lightly and was rewarded with the smallest of smiles back. "I was only afraid something was wrong with you that could take you away from me."  
  
The android's brow furrowed at this and his lips dissolved into a frown. "But what if there  _is_ something wrong with me? What if that's why I've been like this? Everything is so confusing, Ryan. I don't know what to do about all the things coming at me." His lip quivered and Ryan pulled his hand closer to him, kissing the knuckles there.  
  
"It's called being human, baby. We are always feeling, and the feelings can be great and so fantastic but also shitty and awful. It sucks, but it's also good. You make them good for me. I can try to make them good for you." He leaned forward and connected their lips briefly, a warm feeling spreading through his chest as Gavin's smile became less burdened. "And if there's any problems, though I doubt there are, we'll work through them. Together."

**Author's Note:**

> robots! Well, androids is the correct term but still! this was supposed to be silly drabble but then became this and it's utter shit but tada! we all need happy android fics!
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed/hated/were indifferent about it, share some kudos, and maybe even bookmark it if you want to reread it for some weird reason!


End file.
